


James' Collection

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 4





	James' Collection

“You’re always collecting those stupid bottle caps! We don’t have room for them,” Jessie growled.

“Yeah James, there’s a lot better things you could be collecting,” Meowth laughed, “Like Pokemon.”

It’d been the same conversation every time he picked up a new bottle cap, or did anything else he enjoyed. They were constantly making fun of him or yelling at him, and finally, he snapped.

“Well, if you don’t like me collecting them, I’ll just go off on my own and find someone who appreciates them!” James yelled before stalking off.

“He’ll be back, he can’t last without us,” Jessie spoke.

A few days went by, Jessie’s worry growing by the day as James never showed back up. She sighed, “Maybe I messed up.”

“Just now realizing that? Maybe we shouldn’t be so hard on him..” Meowth answered.

“Let’s go look for him.”

The two headed off into the forest, looking for their friend. Soon, they found spots of blood in the grass. They followed them to find an unconscious James laying against a tree.

Jessie rushed to him, cradling him in her arms. With Meowth’s help, she got him to the hospital.

When James woke, he looked around, giving a small yelp when he saw Jessie next to him.

“Good to see you awake,” Jessie commented.

“Why are you here?”

“We brought you here, of course.” Meowth spoke up.

“Why though?”

“You’re our friend, James. We’re sorry about what we said,” Meowth voiced.

Jessie nodded in agreement, “You can collect whatever you want. We’ll try to not say anything again. Though Meowth might be right about collecting more Pokemon.” She smirked.

James chuckled, “Alright, but if you do it again, I’m leaving again, for good.”

Jessie smiled, “We’re a team. We need to stick together, through thick and thin. We’ll try to be better.”

James hugged her, wincing as he moved.

Jessie noticed and pulled away, “How did you even get hurt?”

“Well…” James trailed off, leaving his friends to wonder.


End file.
